


Seeing Red

by SorceressStrange



Series: What If - IronStrange Edition [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron - What If, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Do not post to another site, F/M, Graphic Depiction of Injuries, Graphic Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Manipulation, Naked Cuddling, POV Stephen Strange, Tags updated as story progresses, Tags will be updated as the story progresses so please take note with future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressStrange/pseuds/SorceressStrange
Summary: If you've read my previous fic "Third Party", this is the Age of Ultron events that are hinted in that story.An IronStrange "What If" fic if Doctor Strange was already a Master of the Mystic Arts during the time of Age of Ultron.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov (background), IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, strangeiron - Relationship
Series: What If - IronStrange Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a look at this fic. I really appreciate it!  
> This has been something that has been sat waiting to be written for a while now ever since I read a certain comic. I don't want to say anything as it'll spoil what's to come later in the fic. I'll mention the comic when the chapter comes where events in that comic inspire particular events. That make sense? I hope so!
> 
> So, this is the "what if" Age of Ultron fic that is hinted at in the "Third Party" fic, my Civil War "what if" fic. I'm already toying with possible ideas for an Avengers what if but I'm not sure just yet. I also have a lot of other ideas I really want to get working on too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read :)
> 
> I have no beta to read through these so any and all mistakes are my own.

How much longer did he need to be here…

Stephen Strange never moved as he exhaled heavily and as quietly as he could. Eyes focused on the half full cup of tea he was holding steadily against the thigh of his left leg he had hung over his right. Feeling the odd twitch from the Cloak of Levitation as even the relic grew tired of being stuck between him and the chair and having to endure the endless conversation taking place in the room. It had been just over an hour ago when the Sorcerer had been summoned to Kamar-Taj by one of the apprentices who suddenly entered his Sanctum. The young blonde-haired woman was nervous, stumbling over her words when she had found Stephen hovering in the foyer. Legs bent. Cloak expanded behind him. A book cradled perfectly in his lap. She had been tasked with watching over the Sanctum whilst Stephen would be occupied with the meeting. The squint of his eyes telling her that he was already disapproving of their choice to send someone still early in their learnings to guard such a vital part of their order. She was instructed to enter the room behind Stephen, as he had gracefully lowered, to burn one of the calling cards he had there if there was an emergency. If she was alive to do so, of course. With that last warning he had left the Sanctum and passed through the connecting gateway to Kamar-Taj. Greeting Wong on his way through who had volunteered to watch over the library that day as the usual master had fallen ill.

As soon as he had entered the largest of the private rooms at Kamar-Taj, Stephen immediately knew it was something serious. He just didn’t expect it to be this _seriously_ tedious. There was only so many times you could reword the same worry. Reword the same answer. Reword the same reassurance before you found yourself in a time loop of another kind. Almost as fatal as the one he had trapped Dormammu within. He wanted to be back at the Sanctum. He _needed_ to be back at the Sanctum. It had been a few days now since Tony had left with the other Avengers. The team were headed for Eastern Europe after locating Strucker’s base in a forest in Sokovia. It had been a few hours ago now that Jarvis had informed him that Tony was safely back in New York. Longer since he had received the last message from Tony and heard his voice in a worrying phone call.

Tony had explained that the mission had been a success. But he needed to see Stephen immediately. Stephen had barely been able to take a breath when Tony had cut him off. Refusing the offer of creating a dimensional gateway to get him here sooner. Tony’s voice beginning to break as he had explained that Clint had taken a hit and Tony was currently flying the Quinjet back to base as the others kept watch on him. But he promised to head for the Sanctum as soon as he was able to.

What had stuck in his mind was the hoarse whisper of Tony’s voice,

 _“Sorry, I need to be here with the guys. I just… I just needed to hear your voice. Make sure you were okay. I uh…”_ There had been a pause. A hard swallow heard crystal clear before Tony whispered, _“I gotta go”_. The way Tony’s voice has trembled towards the end. The squeak as he broke on the g of go. The shudder in his breathing as Stephen asked what had happened. If Tony himself was alright. But there was no answer. Just another shuddery breath. He said he would _try_ to explain when he saw him but the call ended soon after. He hadn’t even been able to get in touch with Jarvis. Receiving only the update from the A.I.

There wasn’t time to venture down the possibilities,

“Are we boring you Master Strange?” came the stern snap of Master Byrd’s voice. The American’s southern accent was still thick despite his many years in Kathmandu. His brown eyes squinting at Stephen who looked up at the four masters before him. An array of colourful robes barely visible with the candles burning around them. The room lacked windows, preventing natural light from entering and any curious soul. The walls protected with a ward to prevent astral forms from entering. The door to the room only known to those who needed to. The perfect war room for the Masters of the Mystic Arts.

Stephen cleared his throat as he shuffled in his seat. Lowering his left leg and leaning forward to set down the cup of now cool tea on the table before him. Easing back into his seat as he answered,

“Yes.”

Clasping his hands together, resting them in his lap as he stared the other master down. Byrd squinted, looking to Master Guerrero on his left who chuckled at the honest answer.

“You repeat your concerns to me as though I will provide an alternate solution to them in the three minutes between each repetition. The only achievement you are accomplishing here is elevating the tension in the room and the anxiety in the others.” Stephen stated, keeping his eyes focused on the older master, “I may have the quickest mind here but even my mind cannot work quick enough to provide a suitable fantasy to ease your troubles. Unless you suspect something else is at play.”

Byrd bit his bottom lip, looking away. Stephen smirked at the tell. Inhaling as he straightened his back, admitting,

“I agree that the frequent appearances of the Infinity Stones are a concern, I don’t believe there is anything more we can do other than monitor the situation and act when the situation calls for it. In the meantime, myself and Wong will continue to protect the time stone. But I believe observation and knowledge must precede action on the remaining stones. We are yet to hear of information on the current whereabouts of the soul stone.”

The left side of Byrd’s lips twitched. Slumping back in his chair as the Guerrero asked,

“Your progress with studying the time stone continues?”

Stephen nodded thoughtfully before answering, a kinder tone of voice now,

“Yes. If I can fit in an hour a day at least. Otherwise, it is when Wong has the time. He wants to ensure I don’t rush on ahead of myself and he also provides a level of security if my attempts go wrong.”

“How many times has that happened?” Master Vaughn asked, a man around the same age of Stephen on the opposite end of the line of masters before him. His yellow and tan robes similar to those Stephen recalled Kaecilius had worn,

“Wong will give us the honest answer,” Master Patel teased, chuckling at the smile Stephen gave the oldest of the four. His silver hair tied neatly into a bun, perfectly placed on top of his head. Wrinkled face creating more wrinkles as the master continued to exude the only positivity in the meeting. His violet robes as bright as his wise words of optimism were almost dimmed by Byrd’s pessimistic views throughout the meeting. But Patel stood strong against him. The only one of the four who had some faith in Stephen’s abilities and the burden that had been placed on the Sorcerer’s shoulders.

It was Byrd who spoke up, his focus on the threats the future could possibly bring,

“Have you begun studies into Time Meditation?”

“I’ve skimmed the page before Wong took the book off me. So, no.” Stephen answered, disappointment heavy in his voice much to the amusement of the masters before him. Except for Byrd who shook his head in disappointment at the answer he received.

“Wong is wise, perhaps we should heed his decisions and await news of your progress,” Patel reassured them. Stephen smiled and nodded, looking over the four masters again as he stated,

“If all that needs to be brought to our attention has been discussed to the utmost detail, I suggest we end the meeting. I’m waiting for a visitor back at my Sanctum and I cannot waste more time attempting to find control over something out of our hands.”

In New York…

The windows of the Sanctum Sanctorum rattled with the wind that picked up. The skies above had darkened with the warning of an impending storm. The first rumble of thunder over the village joined by the sharp patter of rain against the windows. The apprentice that had been left behind had decided to sit on the bottom step of the foyer's main staircase. One look around the foyer had sent shivers down her spine. The woman jerking on the step at the sound of the front doors rattling. Her hands fiercely gripping the step she sat on. Her knuckles turning white as she gasped and stared ahead at the double doors. Seeing the shadow of a man on the outside. She blinked quickly. Carefully pushing herself up from the step. Managing one step forward before the left door to the Sanctum Sanctorum was forced open and in charged the damp figure of Tony Stark.

His eyes wide were wide with unspoken horror. Lips parted with the heavy breaths he forced into his lungs. His jeans sprinkled with the odd wet spot of rain, much like the AC/DC shirt he was wearing. His shoes tapping loudly against the floor of the Sanctum as he yelled,

“Stephen?!”

His eyes never registering the apprentice who cautiously approached him. Coming to stand in front of him as Tony neared the edge of the step leading into the foyer,

“Master Strange isn’t here,” She paused, swallowing as Tony’s wide eyes focused on her. His right knee giving way, forcing him to stagger down the step leading into the foyer. She gritted her teeth, holding out both hands in front of him to cushion his fall. But the scientist soon recovered. Tony sniffed. Straightening himself as he continued to pant heavily. Squinting his eyes for a moment before she clarified, “He’s at Kamar-Taj, if… If you want to wait for…” She trailed off into silence as Tony squeezed his eyes shut. Pulling his head away from her as though he had just inhaled some foul aroma. The hard swallow visibly sliding down his throat before he shook his head. Opening his eyes as he looked to the room on the right-hand side. The door open. A soft white glow illuminating the shape of the door on the foyer’s floor. He sniffed as he continued his search eyes focused on the open doorway on the far right. Ignoring the woman’s calls for him to stop and wait in the foyer for ‘Master Strange’ to return as he hurried over to the room. Her heart turning cold as Tony warned,

“It’s Doctor! Don’t _ever_ call him master! He hates it!”

In the small room, Tony marched over to the circular table placed in the centre. The black and white floor tiles recently cleaned from the way they shined in the light above. Bookcases positioned on either side of the room needed a dusting. The process of taking the books from downstairs into the upstairs library was moving ahead slowly. Being achieved in the breaks between Stephen’s studies, his duties and his time spent with Tony,

“Sir,” Jarvis called to him with concern, “You must calm yourself.”

“I need to see him J…” Tony panted back to him, taking the card from the table and holding it into the lit candle that sat in the centre of the table, “I…” Tony struggled to finish his sentence. Eyes burning with tears of heartbreak as the vision flashed in his mind once more. Barely seeing the ink disappearing in the flame that consumed the card he held. Never hearing Jarvis’ warning,

“Doctor Strange may appreciate returning to his home to not find it burned to the ground,”

In the private room, Master Byrd had finally taken his leave. Not satisfied with how things had ended. Seeming to be determined to prove Stephen wrong and that there was something could be done. But fortunately, the remaining masters had argued him down. Without looking into the future, they wouldn’t be able to agree on a starting position. Nor the right path to take if the first step was to succeed. Without Stephen mastering the Time Meditation spell, they couldn’t do anything else. They could only observe as events unfold. But even then, Stephen had found himself conflicted at the idea. Recalling The Ancient One’s words to him about his own future. The uncertainty she faced at the possibilities it held. Maybe that was something they would face with the stones. The inevitable would no doubt occur and they would face it when destiny arrived.

Stephen took in a deep breath as he listened to the discussion continue between Guerrero and Vaughn. The two talking about a few of the new students that had found their way to Kamar-Taj. Unsure whether or not he was needed for the talks, staying due to the duties he had inherited from The Ancient One. Duties not only to the multiverse but closer to home with Kamar-Taj and the Sanctums as well. He shuffled a little in his seat. Hearing a hefty sigh from Guerrero signal his own patience wearing thin that their time in the meeting was being prolonged by what was turning into gossip.

He was ready to take his leave when a shiver ran down his spine. He swallowed hard. Eyes widening slightly. The Cloak tensing at the sudden change in Stephen’s posture. His mind filled with an image of the small room on the right side of the foyer. The smell of a card being burned filling his nose. He couldn’t see or hear who was summoning him but his heart swelled in hope of Tony being the one. He stopped breathing for a moment, swallowing again before he declared,

“I’m being summoned at the Sanctum,” He paused, looking to Guerrero and Vaughn who immediately fell silent and faced the Sorcerer, “I must leave,”

Vaughn was the first to gather himself and accept the interruption,

“Of course, we’ll call another meeting with the next development.”

Stephen gave a curt nod before getting up from his chair and quickly passing through the concealed door. He paused for a moment. Reaching for his Sling Ring… He didn’t want to startle the apprentice. Whoever was summoning had either killed her or, in Tony’s case, annoying her. He quickly made his way through the corridors, passing through the library with an urgency that had Wong pause in his lecturing of a student searching for a book in the wrong part of the library. Continuing on with a shake of his head when he realised it was Stephen racing through. Anticipating that Tony had returned and had entered the Sanctum whilst he was away.

The smell of something burning made the apprentice uneasy as she struggled between marching into the room, and demanding to know what Tony was doing, and returning to Kamar-Taj in hopes of finding Stephen. She’d been tasked with guarding the Sanctum but they didn’t mention anything about some guy barging through the doors and setting fire to something in the other room. Luckily for her, the moment she turned she found Stephen approaching her. She sighed heavily with relief, taking a step forward as she started,

“Mas… Uh…” Stephen stared at her for a moment. The apprentice certain she’d just seen an eye twitch before correcting herself, “Doctor, Strange. I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him.”

Stephen took in a deep breath, focusing his eyes on the door beyond them. Sensing Tony nearby. He swallowed, looking back at the woman and smiling as he instructed,

“It’s quite alright. I don’t think there’s much that can stop Tony Stark from getting what he wants.” He ignored the way the apprentice gawked at him, “You may return to Kamar-Taj, thank you.”

She nodded short quick nods, whispering,

“Sure,”

Before hastily hurrying towards the gateway and passing through. Stephen turning carefully to watch her as Tony exited the room.

He came to an abrupt stop despite the urgency he felt inside of feeling Stephen in his arms again. His breath caught in his throat. The burn of tears brewing in his eyes blurred his vision momentarily. His heart pounding in his chest. Tony blinked quickly, knocking down the tears in his eyes as he started his approach on the Sorcerer who continued to have his back turned to him. The Cloak of Levitation peeled itself away from Stephen as soon as the relic noticed Tony’s determined steps towards them. The relic taking its leave, forcing Stephen to glance down at his right shoulder. Raising his head as he looked a little further back over the same shoulder to see the relic hovering away. Disappearing into the hallway leading into the kitchen as Stephen turned further to find Tony just a step away from him and not stopping.

There was only time to blink. Startled by Tony’s presence been so close to him so suddenly. Having not heard him approach. To focused on making sure the apprentice had left the Sanctum before delving into potentially secretive matters with Tony. Barely able to take in his appearance when Tony’s hands grabbed hold of his robes. Holding firmly in his hands as he pulled Stephen down into a hard kiss. The cold he had felt inside could now be chipped away as soon as he had seen Stephen with his own eyes. Could feel Stephen with his hands. Felt Stephen’s trembling hands come to rest on his chest. Clinging to his shirt as best he could when Tony pulled his left hand away to reach up and cradle the back of Stephen’s head. Deepening the kiss when Stephen gasped softly at the feel of Tony’s fingers sliding through his hair. Tony hearing the surprised grunt as he licked his way into his mouth. He could smell the aroma of old books and tea. Tasting a hint of honey still on his lips from the tea he’d recently had. Snatching the breath from him with every kiss they shared.

Tony held him firmly in place. Preventing him from moving anywhere where he couldn’t see or feel him. Refusing to let him go. But Stephen forced them apart. Gasping as he managed to pull his lips away from Tony’s. Gasping in as much air as his lungs could take. Extinguishing the burning need for oxygen he could feel. His eyes fluttering open as his head fell forward slightly. Brushing against Tony’s forehead as they panted heavily. Stephen licking his lips as he managed to breathe out,

“Are you alright?”

Tony nodded frantically, sliding his hand around from the back of Stephen’s head to cup his cheek. Stephen catching the glisten of tears building in his lover’s eyes again as Tony memorised the sharp cheekbones he loved to see. Feel. Kiss. Memorising them as he swallowed hard. Sniffing as he looked into Stephen’s eyes. He gasped sharply. In his mind, they still dribbled crimson. The black holes where his eyes had once been were beautiful bright blue in reality. Full of love and concern right before his very eyes. He sniffed again. Pushing the image to back of his mind. He needed to be in the moment. In reality. In Stephen’s arms. Feel everything he could possibly feel right now to ground him. To reassure his heart and his mind that what he was seeing now was all real. Tony nodded again,

“Later,” he managed, “Later,” He gave Stephen’s cheek a few more caresses, tilting his head to his left with a conflicted smile. One Stephen had seen too often since the battle of New York, “Right now, I uh…”

He couldn’t finish. Shaking his head. Knowing what he wanted to say would delay what he needed. He knew he needed to talk. To tell Stephen what had happened. Hoping he would be able to help. But right now, he needed everything else. Stephen gave an understanding nod. Identifying the meaning behind Tony’s words. His teary eyes. He tenderly slid his hands up to hold Tony’s neck lovingly. Whispering to him,

“What do you need, Anthony?”

Tony shuddered at his words. Swallowing again. Fighting back against his thoughts as he whispered exactly what he wanted. What he _needed_ right now.

There were no further questions.

No other words of concern expressed.

Only consent.

Stephen had done the first thing that Tony had asked; taking them to his bedroom. Much to the relief of Stephen who wasn’t interested in being caught by Wong once again. A quick flick of his hand and their clothes were folded neatly on a chair in the bedroom near the window. Their bodies naked and bare for both of them to see. As soon as Stephen had done the first and second of Tony’s wishes. The third wish was granted as soon as Stephen’s back hit the bed. Tony’s naked body pressing down on him. Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, resuming what had begun just moments before down in the foyer.

There wasn’t any part of Stephen that hadn’t been touched. With Tony’s hands. With his lips. With his tongue. Inhaling his scent. Tasting the sweat that covered soft flesh. Tasting _him_ as he deep throated the Sorcerer. Refusing to let go until he had driven him over that first edge. Swallowing everything Stephen gave to him. Licking him clean and savouring the taste before he surged forward. Pressing his body against Stephen’s again. Claiming his mouth in feverish kiss. A clash of teeth. His tongue gliding against the others. Allowing him to taste what remained of him there. Swallowing the hungered groan Stephen gave in response. Smirking against his lips as his body shook with the last of the tremors that rocked the body below him.

Their feverish kisses slowed into long, sensual kisses. Whispering sweet nothings to each other. Reassurances. Comforting words. Stephen’s hands caressing every inch of Tony’s body that they could reach. Giving gentle squeezes of his arse, smiling at the soft chuckles it elicited from Tony whose hands never left him. One hand in his ruffled hair, holding his head in perfect place to slot his lips perfectly against the others, as the other rested on his chest. Feeling the thundering rhythm of Stephen’s heart. But as time passed, their kisses intensified. Tony sliding carefully into place between Stephen’s legs as the Sorcerer parted them. His hands stopping their squeezes and, instead, pressed him closer yet. Lifting his head from the bed covers to show Tony how much he needed him that moment. How alive he was.

Tony took his time preparing him. His whispers of adoration and devotion twisting into teases and obscenities in the heat of the moment. Each one having Stephen writhing beneath him. Grinding his hips down to take Tony’s fingers deep into him. Tony smiling at the jerk Stephen’s body made when he hit that spot inside him. The sharp gasp. The loud groan he knew Wong would have probably heard if he was in the Sanctum. But he didn’t stop when Stephen begged him to stop teasing. That he needed him. Instead, continuing to tease and stroke the tips of his fingers against his prostate until Stephen’s body spasmed and shivered through another orgasm. A groan talented fingers coaxed out from the depths of Stephen’s chest.

He gave him a moment to catch his breath. Taking in the glistening of sweat on Stephen’s brow. The blissful look on his face. Listening to the laboured breaths he took in. The soft chuckle of pure delight as Stephen slowly opened his eyes and looked up into brown eyes that were burning with love and need. The complete opposite of what he had gazed into earlier. As soon as his lips had curled into a soft smile, Tony returned a brighter smile. A short huff escaping his nose before he leaned down and kissed his cheek. Across to his temple, up, and along his forehead. Leaning down till their bodies touched again. Nibbling at Stephen’s neck, sucking on his earlobe. Waiting till he felt the curious twitch of Stephen’s cock against his stomach before he moved. Shuffling above him to grab the lube he had left out ready for this moment. Coating himself as he made sure Stephen was okay to continue. Watching him nod his head with a burning need to feel him at last. Trembling hands holding onto his shoulders as Tony returned to him. Sighing contently at the feel of the man’s hands on him before sliding into him.

Neither of them moved for a few moments. Moaning heavily to each other as Tony lowered himself again. Every inch of their bodies connected as one. Their lips barely touching as Tony reached up with one hand to hold Stephen’s cheek. His eyes fixated on the man beneath him. What was left of the image in his head burned away as he felt Stephen around him, beneath him. Felt the heat of the breaths he took. Felt the heat of his skin and the sweat that coated it. He waited until Stephen gave the gentle nod that he was okay before slowly pulling back, thrusting forward with the same speed. Sharing long, sensual kisses broken up with soft gasps and moans. Tony slowly making love to him until the need to mark the most private part of his lover became unbearable. The slow thrusts gathered speed with a heated growl. One that sent shivers down Stephen’s spine. Wrapping his arms around the man above him, pressing his body tightly against his own as Tony fucked into him with abandon. Needing to imprint everything of Stephen into his mind in hopes that it would create a barrier between the realities of his mind.

The pressure built rapidly deep in his groin. His thrusts faltering, staggering with shuddery growls and desperate gasps. Tony had wrapped his arms around Stephen’s chest as he hooked his legs around Tony’s waist. Digging his heels into the small of the man’s back. Encouraging him to go faster. To take what he needed. Feeling the tension surged through Tony with the cry he released. His back arching with the final deep thrust he had made into the body beneath him. Feeling Stephen’s arms hold him closer yet as the Sorcerer moaned with every spurt of his cum he had felt coat his insides. A sharp cry wretched from his chest when Tony started to pump his hips again, bucking them against him for as long as was needed to push Stephen over the edge once more. His eyes never leaving him. Watching his eyes flutter shut. Neck strain as Stephen’s back arched. His head digging back into the covers. Cupid lips, kiss swollen and glistening, rounded with the release of a breathless moan.

The room fell silent bar for the heavy breathing. The smell of sex heavy in the atmosphere that had become too hot. Tony propped himself up with both hands pressing into covers on either side of Stephen’s head. Feeling his legs fall away from him as the man laid flat out on the covers. The Sorcerer clearly drunk on the afterglow of incredible sex. He couldn’t stop the smile that brightened what had been a dark and haunted look. Everything beneath him, everything that happened up to this point, had all been real. All he wanted to do was stare down at the man beneath him. Watching the way his chest heaved. Hearing the laboured breaths that he inhaled. The soft moans as Stephen’s body shuddered, coming down from the last high. Basking in the afterglow of the third orgasm and the feel of Tony still inside him.

But his body soon became a touch too sensitive as the glow faded. What had once been pure ecstasy was now uncomfortable, a touch too much for his body to handle. The scrunch of his brow and a ragged and worn voice rumbling softly,

“Tony,”

Was all he needed to know he had to move. He carefully manoeuvred himself until he could sprawl half of his body on top of Stephen and the other on the damp but cooler feeling bed covers. Keeping his left arm wrapped around Stephen’s chest as he held Tony close to him. Refusing to let him go. Sliding a shaky hand into Tony’s hair as he pressed an ear against his chest. Taking comfort and reassurance from the very real and very rapid beating of the heart he had vowed to love and protect at all costs.

Tony didn’t close his eyes. Feeling, listening to Stephen come down from his high. His body drained of energy and drifting into a light slumber. When he woke, Tony knew he would have questions to answer. A story to tell and a wizard who would definitely be seeing red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I've spent a while redoing this chapter and rewatching Age of Ultron to plan ahead. I have hopefully got a better plan now to tackle later chapters of this fic. I hope you enjoy the latest update :)

He wasn’t sure how long they had been laid there. Time seemed to have passed so slowly. Tony only noticing the progression when he suddenly realised the silence. The storm that had been taking place when he had arrived at the Sanctum seemed to had stopped. The room was noticeably brighter but not enough to signify that the sun had broken through the veil of grey clouds that still loomed over the city. Despite the lighter colour, there was still a hint of the storm brewing amongst them. Streaks of dark grey here and there. Tony lifted his head from Stephen’s chest, hearing the soft pat of Stephen’s hand hitting the covers, as he looked over towards the bedroom windows. Watching droplets of rain trickle down the panes of glass before a deep exhale drew his attention back to Stephen.

The Sorcerer hadn’t really shifted since he had dozed off. Something Tony had come to learn was a good sign of a satisfied lover. He sniffed gently. Moving to place one hand on top of the other, laying them on Stephen’s chest before resting his chin gently on the top of his hands. Simply staring at the man beneath him. Enjoying the peaceful look on his face. He knew what had happened in New York had triggered a reaction of sorts amongst the masters. Something Stephen was bearing the brunt of as he became next in line for the title of Sorcerer Supreme. Maybe what had happened in Sokovia wasn’t worth mentioning… He’d been at Kamar-Taj right before he had called for him to come back right? Had he interrupted something important? Had something happened whilst he’d been away? And _now_ , there was something else to add on top of it all.

His heart started to beat faster. His body tensing with the anxiety it built up in him. His eyes falling away to stare down at the light dusting of chest hair he could feel against his fingers. Everything around him disappeared. Lost in his thoughts. Lost in that vision again. Trying to recall what exactly happened. But everything that had happened leading up to this moment, everything that burned the image of Stephen dying before his eyes, were no fading away. The vision coming back strong. Snapping out of the trance when Stephen’s voice rumbled,

“Breathe Tony,”

The scientist blinked. Jerking his head away from his hands with a harsh sniff. Clearing his throat. About to shift away when he met Stephen’s eyes. A soft blue full of concern. Seeing the way his eyes darted down to watch the gulp Tony made before returning to hazy brown eyes. Eyes full of conflict as to whether to stay or run and ride the panic attack out in the en suite bathroom. Until he felt Stephen’s trembling left hand reach up to hold his. A gentle touch with caresses of his thumb. Guiding his hand towards his chest till he could press the palm of his hand over Stephen’s heart that beat inside his chest.

There was no other movement other than the steady, calming breaths Stephen made. Soft whispers of encouragement to follow his breathing. Praising him for how well he was. His eyes never strayed. Focused on Tony and only him. Watching his eyes soften but never lose the flash of vigilance he’d see with the leap of his heart in his chest. The need to protect himself from the threat in his mind. The fear he’d see spark in those same eyes when Tony accepted that he couldn’t escape it. He didn’t mind how long it took. Watching as Tony steadily calmed. Stephen noting the slow blink leading to half lidded eyes. The tilt Tony’s head made to his right as the tension in his body faded away.

The heavy sigh Tony eventually freed from his chest made his body slump against Stephen’s. Staring at their hands and returning the soft caresses Stephen gave him,

“Are you alright?” Stephen asked quietly, continuing to monitor Tony’s current state. Receiving a muffled hum of,

“Hmm,”

Before Tony started to shuffle. Pulling his hand carefully away from Stephen’s. The next stage of the come down was happening much to his relief.

Stephen raised his left arm above his head for a moment. Giving Tony the room to move, watching him still as Tony momentarily got onto all fours. Inching a little further up Stephen’s body before settling down again. His head resting against his shoulder. His body pressed up along Stephen’s side. His left arm resting on Stephen’s abdomen, perfectly positioned for his hand to rest against his beating heart to feel each pulse once more. A shorter left leg hooking around Stephen’s longer limb. Exhaling contently when Stephen lowered his left arm. Seeing Tony’s eyes flutter shut as soon his arm touched Tony’s back. Feeling the shakes of his hand as Stephen placed his hand on Tony’s back. Resuming the same loving caresses he had treated his hand to as he covered Tony’s left hand with his right. Holding him close and giving him all the time he needed to recover. His eyes drawn to the bedroom windows to see the sky clearing. The streets outside starting to brighten again.

He couldn't stop his own mind from racing through concerns that spawned suddenly. He knew he had fallen asleep. Knew it the moment he realised he couldn’t feel any movement around him. No sounds around him. Just stillness and a tension that roused him from his sleep like a dose of smelling salts. Stephen swallowed as he cuddled Tony closer to him. Lowering his head to kiss his hair softly before whispering,

“I’m going to clean us up. I didn’t realise I had fallen asleep until now,”

“That good huh,” came the muffled response from Tony. Stephen smiled,

“As it always is,”

He swallowed as he raised his right hand. Tucking in his ring finger, he twisted his wrist, as carefully as he could, in an anti-clockwise circle. Tony shivering as he felt the tingle of Stephen’s magic brush over him. Holding tighter onto Stephen as the Sorcerer shuffled under him. Bringing his hand back to Tony’s hand that remained on his chest, reassuring him softly,

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony closed his eyes, nuzzling his head harder into Stephen. The added pressure drawing Stephen’s attention down. Staring at the messy hair, mind working through repetitions of his words and the reaction it triggered from Tony. He swallowed, lifting his head a little as he asked quietly,

“What happened?”

There was no answer. Only the steady rise and fall of Tony’s chest brushing against him was the only sign Stephen had that Tony was still with him. Knowing, with the shorter breaths he took, that Tony was still awake.

The hesitation he felt was unbearable. He knew he could tell Stephen anything and it would be kept secret. But he was terrified that if he was to speak out what he had seen that it would somehow come true. But the logical part of him, kicking and screaming somewhere in the distant shadows of his mind, were telling him that it wasn’t like that. He wasn’t even sure what it was that he saw anyway. Was it a vision? Was it a dream? But he hadn’t fallen asleep. He couldn’t recall any time he had fallen asleep on his feet. Believing that, if he had, he would have simply fallen to the floor. The landing would have woken him… If he hadn’t hit his head on the way down. Stephen inhaled deeply, his gaze focused on the floor now. Squinting his eyes as though he was hearing each thought that stormed through Tony’s mind that instant. He swallowed, wondering if he was beginning to regret what had happened between them now that he had seemingly calmed. Tony had approached him with such feverish intent, a different sort of hunger he hadn’t seen him express before,

“Something-” Stephen started softly, cut off as Tony turned his face away from Stephen’s figure. His eyes focusing on whatever his eyes could see. Deciding a spider’s web just above the top right corner of the doorframe was perfect as he spoke quietly, fearful,

“I think I saw something. Or…” He paused, exhaling heavily as he closed his eyes. He was doing this, “Or maybe I dreamt it, I don’t know.”

There was a monetary pause as Stephen shuffled, bending his right leg so his knee touched gently against Tony’s. Looking down at the end of the bed as he asked softly,

“Was it like the other dreams you have?” He paused, feeling Tony shake his head against him, “What happened?”

He felt the sharp inhale Tony made more than he heard it. Tilting his head to his right, looking down in time to see Tony raise his head, lowering it till his chin pressed into Stephen’s ribs. Staring down at the floor he could see over the edge of the bed. His facial hair scratching at Stephen’s skin. He knew he had to move. Hoping Tony wouldn’t mind.

Stephen carefully started to shuffle, warning Tony beforehand,

“I need to sit up Tony, please.”

“Yeah sure,” was the mumbled response given. Tony pulling himself away, laying fully on the bed as Stephen pushed himself up the bed. Using the pillows to rest his back against the headboard,

“You’re still welcome to cuddle Tony if you need it, your beard was just irritating me a little,” Stephen spoke softly, no malice intended with any word he uttered. Tony grunted as he got onto all fours. Crawling over the covers till he could sit beside Stephen. His right shoulder pressed up against the headboard. Reaching for Stephen’s left hand as he stared at the scars on his hands. He swallowed hard. Refusing to say anything for a moment. Savouring the feel of the trembling of the hand he held. Each of the scars he had pressed the sweetest kisses to. Grateful that Stephen didn’t press. Giving him the time he needed to speak. His eyes welled with tears. Torn between the agony the image brought in his mind and the peaceful reality he was currently in. Before Stephen could utter another word, Tony forced himself to raise his head. Blinking away the tears as Stephen’s breath got caught in his throat. Quickly shuffling closer to bring both hands to Tony’s face. Holding him tenderly as he whispered, painfully,

“Tony?” His thumbs caressing his cheeks as the first tears fell, “What is it?”

“I uh…” Tony fought to speak, “Can you look inside my head?”

He couldn’t stop the twitch as Stephen pulled his head back in surprise. Squinting his eyes at Tony, trying to get a few steps ahead of whatever Tony was about to reveal as he asked,

“May I ask why?”

Tony held his breath, looking around the room. Turning back to Stephen when the Sorcerer’s hands fell away. His eyes full of worry. Was that a hint of fear?

“Not here. Your office… Thing, can we go there? I’ll tell you there,”

Stephen nodded slowly,

“Of course,” he whispered, staying on the bed as Tony nodded and hurried to get off the bed. Grabbing his trousers before he raced into the bathroom. Closing the door without even a glance back at Stephen who he left worried and confused on the bed.

The Cloak hadn’t returned to the bedroom Stephen noticed as he sat in silence. The bedroom was soundproof to those outside of its walls but not from the inside. Stephen could sense another presence in the Sanctum. Certainly Wong. He’d not heard him call for him, although the presence of the Cloak hovering throughout the Sanctum would have no doubt informed him that Stephen was still there. The Cloak most likely having provided the details in some form or another to Wong. Stephen licked his bottom lip carefully. Feeling a slight scratch from where Tony had caught him with his teeth. He swallowed, sniffing as he raised his head almost defiantly. Looking over to the door when he heard the rush of the water coming from the cold water tap. It didn’t last long. He could picture Tony splashing his face, scrubbing his face clean before the rushing water stopped.

He couldn’t hold back any longer. His anxiety becoming a touch too much. Looking up as soon as the door open and Tony stepped out the bathroom with his trousers back on. Turning off the light as Stephen forced himself to ask,

“As selfish as I feel it is right now to be forcing my needs forward when you’re visibly struggling, and considering the current circumstances, I need to ask.” Tony froze in the door way, “Do you regret what happened?”

“Regret what?” Tony asked, approaching the bed cautiously. Fearing he’d done something wrong. Sitting down carefully in front of Stephen when it hit him, “Regret having sex with you?”

“Yes,”

“No! No, it’s uh… Hard to explain.” He smiled uneasily at Stephen who simply turned his head a little to his left. Eyes never leaving Tony, studying him as he added, “But I want to make sure you know I _wanted_ it. Okay?” He paused, waiting for Stephen to nod his head. Accepting and believing his words before he continued, “I _needed_ it. I needed to make sure you were still… Still alive,” He watched as Stephen inhaled briskly, “And seeing you stood there wasn’t really doing it for me. I needed more.”

Stephen nodded thoughtfully, understanding his words and Tony’s behaviour,

“What you saw involved me? My death specifically you're alluding to,”

“And the others and… And, Earth, I guess,”

“… I’m starting to believe it wasn’t a dream you had,”

“Yeah, it’s why I want you to look inside my head,” Tony shuddered through his answer, looking down at his hands as he rubbed one palm against the other in turn. Clasping them together as he faced Stephen, “Maybe I breathed something in?”

“I wasn’t aware Hydra were developing such weapons?”

“Can we do this in your office?” Tony injected quickly before the discussion could go any further, “I need, I need to walk.”

“I’m sorry Tony, head up there now. I promise I’ll be with you in a moment,”

He was given a painful smile in return. A quick kiss to his lips as Tony got up from the bed. Grabbing his shirt and jacket before he headed for the bedroom door. Leaving the bedroom and leaving the door open. Never considering that Wong could appear at any moment and find him in his current state of undress. He needed to locate the book he needed to perform the necessary spell and take a look in Tony’s mind.

There was no sign of Wong as Stephen stepped into the library on the second floor of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Dressed in his simpler robes and the Cloak now draped over his shoulders. He approached the bookcase in the far-right corner of the room. Swiftly dodging at corner of a cabinet that was in the middle of the room. His eyes like a Hawk, fixating on the wrinkled leather-bound book that was placed the sixth book in on the fifth shelf of the bookcase. A gold ribbon pressed firmly at the top and bottom of the book’s spine. He reached up with his right hand to retrieve the book. Fingers brushing lightly against the golden ribbon when Wong’s voice came from the library doorway,

“Mind manipulation?”

Stephen quickly pulled the book from the shelf. Resting the spine in his left hand, holding the opposite end with his right as he turned to face Wong. Receiving a suspicious look as Wong held his hands behind his back. His eyes locked on Stephen’s as the younger Sorcerer answered,

“Tony returned and has mentioned a vision he has had. Or a dream. He isn’t sure. Neither am I.”

The suspicion on Wong’s face melted away, tightening into a thoughtful look as he asked,

“A vision?”

“He hasn’t provided details but he has asked that I look into his mind.” Stephen paused, lifting the book a little with a raise of his eyebrows, “So…”

“Do you need assistance?”

“I would appreciate a level of protection incase what is in Tony’s mind is potentially a trap and I need to be pulled out. I don’t believe it is but better safe than sorry.”

Wong gave a curt nod, stepping aside as soon as Stephen walked towards him,

“Where’s Stark?”

“I’ve told him to go to my office. I would like more details on what the vision showed him. Perhaps we could find the answer there if it differs from his dreams, but with his current state I fear I’ll have to go in blind and find it myself.”

“Did you sense anything when he arrived?”

Stephen swallowed, clearing his throat as he carefully slipped past Wong and stepped out into the hallway. Hearing the soft taps of Wong’s footsteps close behind him,

“I didn’t get much of a chance to find out,” Stephen vaguely answered but screamed exactly what had happened. Wong had noticed a pattern already. He knew what had taken place but remained silent much to Stephen’s relief.

Tony hadn’t even sat down when he had reached the small corner of the Chamber of Relics up on the top floor of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Pacing back and forth between the desk that was positioned up against the wall and the edge of the step just before the staircase leading downstairs. His eyes drawn to the Window of Worlds each time he neared it. Looking down at the two guardians positioned at the edge of the step leading up to the window. Squinting his eyes on the sixteenth turn, confident that he had just seen one of them looking at him. Tony turned slightly, about to begin his next lap, but stopped. Hearing what sounded like a scrape of something moving. His eyes drawn back to the guardians, studying each one in turn… Did the one on the left always have a slightly crooked head?... Did it just blink?! He quickly blinked back at the guardian, take a cautious step forward when he heard Stephen’s voice in the distance,

“Solatra’s chain is in the chamber,”

“I will prepare it for the ritual,” came Wong’s voice quickly after,

“Thank you,”

Tony quietly took steps back. Standing still when the same scraping noise came from the two guardians once more. Silence filling the chamber moments before the first tap of Stephen’s boot hit the bottom step of the stairs. Tony too busy squinting at the two guardians to hear Stephen’s concerned calls of his name.

A flash of red startling him out of his obsession with the iron guardians when the Cloak hovered behind him and nudged him in the shoulder. Stephen huffed, keeping an eye on Tony as the Cloak hovered worriedly on Tony’s left side. Brown eyes wide as he gasped and looked at the relic,

“What?” Exploding out of his mouth as the Cloak pointed to Stephen. Tony turned his head slowly, coming face to face with Stephen with a quick glimpse of Wong making his way over to one of the smaller glass cabinets towards the back of the room. Tony sniffed, jerking his head up to delay what was about to happen. Grinning at Stephen to mask his thoughts as Stephen smiled softly in return and asked,

“Are you pacing or will you be seated?”

“You can do this while I walk?”

“I was hoping you would possibly explain to me what you saw in your vision before I perform the ritual in another room.”

There was a visible gulp Tony made. His eyes hazy with anxiety before he managed to ask,

“… Is it necessary?”

“No, I was wondering what it was that you saw so that I could form some idea of what it is I am looking for.” Stephen paused, seeing the way Tony started to recoil. The tension evident in the way his body stiffened and his eyes moved to look at anywhere but him, “But if you feel you can’t then I will not press any further. I don’t wish to put you under any further discomfort”

“You’ll know it when you see it,” Tony added grimly, taking a step back as the Cloak moved around to return to Stephen’s shoulders. Moving with the gentle bounces of his shoulders as he held the book against his left side. Tony sniffed, lifting his head. Putting on a front of confidence as he asked, “So how does this work? Do I drink some tea and fall to sleep? Wake up with amnesia, naked in your bed and have no idea how I got there?”

“I can perform that ritual if you so desire,” Stephen deadpanned, looking away as Tony’s eyes widened as Wong suggested in return,

“The pharmacy store will have the protection you need Stephen,”

Stephen chuckled softly before carefully taking the rather long silver chain, that was curled in on itself, from Wong’s hands.

Tony stared at the rather shiny thick chain that extended as it unravelled itself. Looking to Stephen who studied it throughout the transfer from Wong’s hand to his. Counting the amethyst stones dividing each section of the chain. Ensuring each one of them was still intact and in the correct place. Tony gulped again, staring at Stephen as he questioned,

“What’s that? Do I need to wrap it around my head? Not the sort of thing I would wear but-”

“This is Solatra’s chain. It once belonged to a dimensional God of protection, specifically the mind, until their world was decimated and it ended up in the hands of a market seller who offered it to me as _costume jewellery_. It will provide me protection for my mind while I’m inside yours.” He paused for a second, taking in a brisk breath at the wide-eyed look of fear Tony reacted with, “It’s simply a precaution, Tony. You’re unsure of about what happened to trigger this vision. All possibilities must be considered. The necklace will be tied around my wrists with the largest of the stones resting on your forehead.” Stephen explained gently, “But I will need to perform the Mists of Morpheus to put you under first,”

“I need to be asleep?” Tony uttered, shakily,

“Yes, but it will be a dreamless sleep. Once I have done what is needed, I will wake you. You will be fine, I assure you.”

Wong squinted his eyes as he watched Tony weigh up his options. Watching him tilt his head to his left before he suddenly froze. Eyes darting left and right as another idea came to his mind. His eyes drawn back to Stephen as he asked,

“What about that creep?”

“You need to be more specific than that Tony,” Stephen responded,

“The guy who got into my head with my dreams. Maybe it’s that guy?”

“Nightmare hasn’t resurfaced since his latest defeat a few months ago. None of his creatures have been spotted in our reality. He’ll be licking his wounds until he finds the courage to make another attempt if he so dares.”

“You are delaying the inevitable Stark,” Wong stated bluntly,

“You will be fine Tony,” Stephen comforted, “I will ask though, are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“… Yeah,” He swallowed, lips parting with a soft smack, “Yeah, yeah let’s do it.”

“Alright,” Stephen spoke softly with a relieved smile, “Follow Wong, we will do this in a more appropriate setting.”

Wong made the first move. Quickly moving forward towards the door on the right side of the desk.

The long slim window, decorated with intricate patterns of metal vines, led into a staircase perfectly hidden from view on the left side of what appeared to be a small room. The deep green walls bare except for a shield like decoration on the wall facing them as Tony followed Wong into the staircase. Stopping at the very top to look down his left side. A sense of dread bubbling up inside him as he watched Wong disappear into the darkness that engulfed the staircase. Tony hesitated, a squeal of his shoe against the wooden floors as he made to turn around. Gasping when he felt his back bump into Stephen. A trembling hand holding his left shoulder as Stephen soothed,

“You’ll be fine Tony, Wong just forgot to turn the light on,” On cue, a light above Tony’s head flickered on,

“That doesn’t help,” Tony mumbled, looking back down the staircase. Even though he could see each one of the steps making up the staircase, the gloomy blackness down below was still unnerving. Wong’s face barely visible as he stood on the threshold between the room and the staircase, gazing up at the two who remained at the top of the stairs,

“The room is lit,”

“With what? A candle?”

“Many candles,”

“… I’m gonna be sacrificed aren’t I,”

“Wong might if you don’t move,” Stephen hoped would urge Tony on, fearing he would turn and bolt out of the Sanctum at any moment. Wong turned away, entering the room down below as Tony huffed. Vigorously nodding his head. Shaking his hands. Stretching out each finger and thumb. Preparing himself to make the trip down into the other room. Steadily lifting his right foot and setting it down on the step below. Grunting and huffing as he forced himself to move the other, hearing Stephen’s comforting words of reassurance behind him with every step he took.

The soft glow of candlelight would have been welcoming, sparking memories of past dates and walking in on rituals Stephen would be doing that had run in on their time together. But now it was just terrifying. Seeing the shadowy figure of Wong standing by an altar. Just about making out the shape of a mat in the middle of the floor. Candles, tall and small, were positioned carefully around it with others sitting on stands along the walls of the room. Each one lit with flames flickering in a wind Tony couldn’t feel or even hear. Where exactly was it coming from? The room was too dark to spot any kind of ventilation system and it certainly wasn’t coming from behind them. Tony twisted round to look up at Stephen on the step behind him. Squinting at his lover’s perfectly styled dark locks to find them chillingly still,

“Go inside and lay down on the mat,” Stephen instructed gently,

“Where will you be?” Tony asked, a voice near silent with slight squeak,

“I’ll be sat above your head throughout the ritual. I will always be near,”

He swallowed once more, Tony giving quick nods before he mumbled,

“Okay,”

And made the first determined stride into the room. Slowing as soon as he was inside. Feeling the change in atmosphere immediately. The Sanctum was already unique, not only in appearance but also the way it _felt_ , but even this part of the building _felt_ different. Maybe that idea of being sacrificed wasn’t too far from a truth they were hiding from him?

Stephen silently walked past him, book still held against him with his left arm and the chain in his right hand. Ignoring the harsh gasp and curse of,

“Shit!”

From Tony as he approached Wong. Holding out the chain for him to take so he could properly set the book down on the altar,

“Come lay down Tony,” He called back as the Cloak peeled itself away from Stephen. Tony looked on in discomfort as the relic hovered like a ghost towards one of the darker spaces of the room where the light of the candles didn’t reach. Turning carefully as to not singe its edges. The only way they could see where it was, was from the glow of the candle light on the gold clasps,

“Tony?” Stephen called out softly but with a hint of urgency, waiting for Tony to blink hard and look to him before adding, “Please lie down, the sooner this begins the sooner it is over.”

“Will you be able to get it out of my head?” He asked, forcing himself to walk forward towards the mat in the middle of the room. Baring gritted teeth as he tiptoed over a candle,

“That depends on what I find,” Stephen answered truthfully, “Lay down and take some deep breaths.”

“Is this Mists of…”

“Morpheus,” Stephen filled in,

“Gonna look like baby powder?”

Wong glared at Stephen as he flicked through to the required page in the tome. Reading over the lines carefully as he answered,

“Only for a few seconds but I cannot provide the fragrance,”

“Mm,” Tony grunted, tugging up his trousers legs as he carefully sat on the mat,

“Are you done?” Stephen asked, glancing over his right shoulder to find Tony facing him, “I need you the other way.”

He turned back to study the tome, listening to the shuffle of Tony grinding himself against the floor as he turned around. Stopping suddenly when he found the door had disappeared.

He never took his eyes away from where he was confident the door should be. Finding a small column with a tall candle towering over two shorter candles,

“Where’s the door?” He asked, laying down as Stephen stepped over the candle nearest to him. Solatra’s chain his right hand,

“The door will reappear once we are done. The room seals itself from potential harm by any outside intruders once I have entered it.” He explained, lowering himself down onto the floor. Crossing his legs once he had moved himself into position at the top of the mat. Minding Tony’s head as the man looked up at Stephen,

“But what if there’s something already in here?”

“This is the safest room in the Sanctum. It is cleansed and protected morning and night. You’re safe,”

“But what if there’s _something_ already _in_ here?” Tony enunciated,

“We won’t know until I am in there, Wong is here as protection if there is something harmful. He will handle it and make sure we are both safely separated,”

Tony chewed at his bottom lip, folding his arms and resting them on his chest as Stephen laid the chain across his lap. Checking over the stones in the chain once more when his eyes darted up to check on Tony. Noticing the position of his arms,

“Unfold your arms. Rest your hands flat on the floor,”

There was another huff, impatient, from Tony as he unfolded his arms and did as he was told,

“Ready?” Wong asked, walking around the two of them to stand outside of the circle. Hands clasped behind his back as Stephen gave a quick nod. Looking down at Tony, he carefully held Tony’s head in his hands. Voice soft but deep with concern,

“Ready?”

Caressing Tony’s cheeks tenderly as he appeared to weigh up his options. The atmosphere in the room growing heavier with every second he took to reconsider what was happening.

But the heavy exhale he released eventually was followed by the mumble of,

“Guess so,”

“I will be as quick as I can,” He reassured him, caressing his cheeks one last time. Smiling softly at Tony as he peeled his hands away from him. Inhaling deeply as he recalled the spell he needed. Knowing Tony would never take his eyes off him now as the ritual properly began. All Tony saw was Stephen creating a circle above him with his left hand moving clockwise and his right moving anticlockwise. Seeing his left hand positioned upright with the index and ring fingers bent with the right hand performing the same gesture. Both hands moving around to the opposite ends of their staring positions before they were brought together. Brought to Stephen’s chest who paused for a second. Taking a moment to look down at Tony as he brought both index fingers closer to his thumbs. With one last blink of his eyes, Stephen snapped both fingers. Monitoring Tony as the mist formed and fell like the first snow flurry of winter. It was, pardon the pun, like magic. Tony too mesmerised by the beauty of it to recall what was happening. And then, darkness.

Stephen lowered his hands, watching over Tony for a moment to ensure he was alright and fully under before announcing quietly,

“He’s asleep.” He paused, reaching for the end of the chain on his right side and wrapping it around his wrist. Watching two of the stones merged together to form a bracelet before repeating the same action with his left wrist. Watching the stones glow softly as the protection activated, “At the first sign of trouble, severe the connection. Make sure Tony is awake and alert before seeing to me.”

There was no answer from Wong, only the curt nod he caught from the corner of his eye. Taking a careful step closer to the ring of candles as Stephen carefully lifted the chain and laid it gently across Tony’s forehead. Checking enough stones were touching Tony’s skin, the largest of the stones resting in the centre of Tony’s forehead, before straightening his back. Inhaled deeply. He placed both hands on either side of Tony’s head. Making one last check on the bracelets before closing his eyes. His head straight as he began speaking the incantation.

The warmth he felt from the candles dissolved. The darkness of the room remained, but only for a moment. The floor beneath him softened. Almost turning to mush as he felt himself sinking into Tony’s mind. Knowing the spell had been a success when he felt _everything_ change. The darkness that had been before his eyes was now a familiar red glow, as though sunlight was shining on his closed eyes. The floor now firm. He forced open his eyes as he staggered slightly. Feeling a little disorientated as he looked around the manifestation of Tony’s mind.

The floor was metal. Silver. Reminiscent of Tony’s first Iron Man armour. A soft blue glow ran directly down the middle of the floor. The same blue line running left and right every metre as Stephen raised his head and looked down the hallway. The walls matching the colour and texture of the floor. But the door at the end was a slightly darker silver colour. A thick white line painted across it. The square black panel on the right side clearly a scanner to grant people access. The red strip positioned just above it pulsated gently to signal that the door was indeed locked.

There was no gentle swoosh of the Cloak as he walked forward. There was no heaviness of the relic resting on his shoulders telling him that he was indeed alone in Tony’s mind. The gentle taps of his boots were the only sound heard as Stephen approached the closed door. Eyes locked onto the keypad. He raised his right hand as soon as he was barely a metre away. Moving to press the palm of his hand against it when the red flashed green. The door hissing open quickly to reveal the next room he was granted permission to enter. He stopped for a moment. Lowering his hand as he allowed the wave of relief to pass over him. The mind barriers he had implemented in Tony’s mind in hopes of keeping Nightmare out were still holding up strong. There were no lingering signs of his intrusion, nor new attempts. So at least there was one checked off the list. But something was certainly off. Peering into the next room, Stephen felt a tingling sensation on his skin. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Sensing a different sort of energy luring him into the next room.

The next room was much more familiar compared to the clinical sort of hallway he was previously in. The same metallic look continued. The floor pure white now with silver walls. In the middle of the room sat a workstation, one similar to those he would often find Tony leaned over as he worked on his current projects or would flick aimlessly through holograms of blueprints. He smiled to himself, imagining the tender smile he’d be given when Tony would notice Stephen had entered his lab. The tease that would follow about not using the Sling Ring to intrude. But now there was only silence. No Tony leaning over the workstation. No familiar soft glow of the hologram. No papers messing up the worktop. A soulless room made up of various doors that filled the walls all around him.

Stephen continued to move forward. Walking over to the workstation as he glanced to his left. Finding a door with a slightly wider space distancing itself from other doors in the room. The door appeared rather unstable but stood firm, marked with what Stephen could describe as the burns from repulsor fire. The keypad positioned next to it was certainly broken. The black pad showing visible cracks. The red beam flickering wildly between red and green. Repressed memories perhaps. It was a door only Tony could fix when he felt he could. When he felt ready to do so. In the meantime, it would remain locked and broken with not even Stephen granted access to them until Tony was sure.

He stepped away from the workstation. Cautiously walking over to the next door. The door didn’t hold the damage that the previous one did. The keypad remained red even as he stood before it. The door appeared stable. Clean. No sign of damage. He sniffed. Startled by an aroma suddenly filling his nose. Food. Italian food. It smelt amazing. He swallowed, his mouth watering at the sensation. Reminding him of Tony’s cooking but… Better somehow. Like, home cooking. That secret touch that would come from a mother’s cooking. Tony’s mother perhaps. Stephen blinked, jerking back a moment as he looked at the door. Perhaps childhood memories. Recalling the stories Tony had told him of her cooking.

He had to step away. Looking at the next few doors that were lined up for him to test for possible intrusions. He knew each door would lead him on a winding path of memories. Some perhaps more turbulent than others. But he couldn’t afford to become distracted nor intrude into places where Tony hadn’t allowed him in to yet. Taking five steps back to return to the middle of the room, he stopped. The tingling sensation he had felt came back. Harder. Feeling his body shudder at the intensity of it. He exhaled shakily. Eyes darting left and right as he tried to pinpoint what exactly it was that he was sensing. There was a familiarity to it but yet something… chaotic.

His eyes stopped their darting. Frozen on the corner of a door just off to the right. Swallowing as he turned his head to his right. Glancing over his shoulder to find a whisp of red energy coiling in on itself. Slipping in and out of one of the doors, on the opposite side of the room, with ease. The keypad struggling to stay fixed on either red or green as it passed back and forth. Stephen turned fully. Confident now that he had located the source of the problem. He studied the red smoke like energy. A small voice at the back of his mind warning him to not engage. To study from afar. But he knew he was protected. If a problem was to occur, Wong would be alerted and he would be pulled out.

There was no change in the energy’s behaviour. Continuing its erratic movement in and out of the door. Even as Stephen came to stand just inches from it. He studied it for a moment. It didn’t feel hostile. Surely it would have attacked him by now if it had been a trap. Not to mention it would be hidden. Unless he was dealing with an amateur. Someone unsure as to how to control their powers or just messy. He swallowed. Lifting his head as he raised his right hand. Reaching out to touch the ball of energy… Nothing. Stephen squinted his eyes. Suspicious. He’d anticipated some sort of reaction at least. The peaceful appearance of it allowed him a moment to study it further. Closing his eyes as he focused on the red mist. The sense of chaos was overpowering. Certainly a form of magic but there was something else. Some other energy laced masked by the chaos. Something he was familiar with but yet this felt, different…

He opened his eyes. He couldn’t linger. His mind was already racing to locate where exactly he had encountered the energy before. He spread his fingers as far apart as he could. Forming a claw around the ball of energy as he raised his left hand. Forming the same shape but with a quiver of his fingers, sparks of orange energy flickered to life at the tips of his fingers. Raining down over the ball of red energy. Each piece that fell rapidly formed a cage around the red energy. Sucking it out from the door and encasing in the gold cage. There was no struggle. No sudden attack. The cage locked in place fully right as Stephen twisted both wrists in opposing directions. His eyes focused on the energy inside as he watched his magic break down the rest mist. Watching it shrivel and contort before turning black and disintegrating into ash.

As the door stabilised, the ash in the gold cage settled on the bottom of the cage in the palm of Stephen’s hand. He pulled his left hand away, letting his arm hang by his side as he looked down at the ash in his right hand. He couldn’t sense any active magic. No energy remained. At least a part of what was in Tony’s mind had been cleansed and removed. Stephen brought his right hand closer, blowing the ash out of his hand. Each flake disappearing as it flew away from him. Hopefully out of sight. Out of mind. But with the energy passing in and out of the door, Stephen knew he had to continue on and check what was hidden beyond the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this part, it felt right to end it there. Continuing felt odd, so I figured it was better to end it there and continue with it in the next chapter.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic. I hope you're enjoying it :) More to come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you make it to these notes, thank you so much for taking the time out to give this fic a chance. I really do appreciate it! <3 This first chapter was originally going to be longer but it felt right to end it there. The calm before the storm I suppose.
> 
> At the moment, this fic is currently standing at 7 chapters. It might be a little longer depending on how I feel with certain chapters ending but it will be updated if needed :)


End file.
